1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine which applies an electrophotographic method or an electrostatic recording method capable of forming a three-dimensional image with an expandable toner, and more particularly to an image formation processing method and image formation processing apparatus which can form a three-dimensional print having a printed image with a visually enhanced three-dimensional appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed, for example, Braille print and a three-dimensional print as usage of an achromatic color (white) expandable toner.
A conventional Braille print is achieved by an effect of an expandable toner only, but a visually satisfactory three-dimensional print cannot be produced by only raising the image of the expandable toner.
As described above, there is conventionally a disadvantage that a visually satisfactory three-dimensional print cannot be obtained by only raising the image of the expandable toner.
Under the circumstances described above, the present invention provides an image formation processing method and image formation processing apparatus which can produce a three-dimensional print having a printed image with a visually enhanced three-dimensional appearance.